


October 28: treat

by 96enox



Series: to a boy i love right now [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96enox/pseuds/96enox
Summary: It’s her turn to pick where they eat and all Jihoon seems to do is blush the entire date.





	October 28: treat

_October 28_

**Jihoon (18:07)**

     Hey, I’m downstairs.

 

“I’m heading out now!” she calls over her shoulder as she slips into her shoes.

“Tell hyung I said hi,” Hansol replies. “Yah! You’re cheating!”

Seungkwan laughs heartily before saying, “If he tries anything weird, you call. Immediately.”

Snorting, she agrees. Then she slips out of the apartment, humming to herself as she gets onto the elevator. As she thinks about meeting Jihoon downstairs, she can’t help smiling to herself. When she realizes she’s doing it, she tries to wipe the smile off her face, but can’t. She decides to compromise; she’ll try not to look absolutely insane when she sees him.

Since Jihoon doesn’t run away screaming when she steps outside, she assumes that she did all right.

Jihoon stands in front of her, a shy smile on his face. “Hi.”

She exhales nervously. “Hey.”

“Why are you smiling?” he asks.

She shrugs and walks past him. Jihoon trails after her, letting her lead the way to wherever they’re going for lunch. Since the last eating spot had been his choice, they agreed it was her turn. And she has the perfect spot to take him.

“I’m in a good mood today,” she says over her shoulder.

When Jihoon tentatively slips his fingers between hers, her smile softens. She knows that if she acknowledges it that his face will turn red. His jacket sleeve is so long that it covers their intertwined hands.

To avoid his embarrassment, she turns the question to him. “Why are _you_ smiling?”

Jihoon hums. “I had a great idea for a song this morning.”

She perks up at this and looks over at him. “About…?”

Suddenly, his ears tinge red and he shakes his head. “I, uh…”

“Oh, you’re an artist.” She bumps her hip into him. “I forgot.”

“It’s not that I—”

“Jihoon, you don’t have to give me a reason,” she reassures him. “It’s a process. I understand.”

His mouth is still open, the reason on his lips. Gently, she uses her free hand to close his jaw. She watches his Adam’s apple bob, but tears her eyes away before she can embarrass him again.

They walk in silence, something that she appreciates. With Seungkwan, there’s endless chatter in their apartment. She and Hansol have grown into friends who can sit in comfortable silence for extended periods of time. Jihoon has proven to be the latter without much effort. She hasn’t figured out if it’s because he’s nervous or if he’s actually like this all the time, but Jihoon seems in no rush to fill her in.

“Right here,” she says, pulling his hand into the restaurant. As soon as other people come into view, Jihoon drops her hand. When the waiter encourages them to sit anywhere, she feels the lightest touch in the curve of her back that remains there until they choose a table. Upon sitting, Jihoon pushes the menu towards her.

Slipping her arms out of her jacket, she stares at him wide-eyed. “You’re letting _me_ order?”

Jihoon looks around the restaurant before nodding. “You brought me here. You must know what’s good.”

She rolls her sweater sleeves up, picking up the menu. “I’m worried that you think I know your tastes already.”

Jihoon props his cheek in his hand. “Go on.”

The waiter comes with water and cocks an eyebrow in her direction. She fires off her order without really reading the menu over. He grins. “Your usual order then?”

Her cheeks warm, but she returns his smile. “If you already knew, oppa, why didn’t you just stop me?”

Jisoo’s eyes dart to Jihoon who has straightened during the short exchange. “I’m sure he was curious to know what you like to eat.” He takes the menu from her to make room. “It’s already been started for you.”

She rolls her eyes with a smile. “Thank you. Oh, can we also get a Coke?”

Jisoo nods. When she turns back to Jihoon, he has a curious expression on his face. Quickly, she explains. “Jisoo oppa was in one of my chemistry classes and told me about this place because he said it has the best bossam.” She pours them both a glass of water each. “Also, I know you like Coke.”

Jihoon lifts an eyebrow. “And how do you know that?”

“People don’t typically order different drinks when they go out to eat?” she tries. When Jihoon smiles, she knows she’s right.

The food comes promptly; Jihoon’s already drank through half his Coke by the time it gets to the table. She waits for him to eat first, and when his eyes widen in surprise at how good it is, she digs in.

“I trust you to choose places to eat now,” he says simply, food in his mouth.

“I am _honoured_ ,” she answers.

Jihoon explains how he and his group of friends are picky eaters. It means that choosing where to eat used to be a problem… until they realized that if they just went to the same place every time they would all be happy.

“We don’t tend to eat out with _everyone_ anymore, because we got sick of the food. But we’re too scared to eat anywhere else too,” Jihoon concludes.

She snorts, leaning to her left side, as if that will help her digestion. “We can’t go to the same place every,” she whispers, “date,” and resumes her normal voice, “though, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon’s ears go red and he ducks his face, so he doesn’t have to look her in the eyes.

All she wants to tell him is how adorable he is, but feels he might internally combust if she does that.

 

Rather than sitting and her talking for another two hours for the both of them, she gets up to pay once their plates are clean and they’ve both digested slightly.

“Wait, here,” Jihoon says, standing.

She shakes her head and forces him back to sitting by the shoulders. “No, no, it’s my treat.”

“But—”

She presses a hand over his mouth, which will embarrass him enough to shut up. When his ears go red, she lets go. “Dessert, hmm?”

Jihoon nods wordlessly.

She goes up to the counter where Jisoo is waiting. “New boyfriend?” Jisoo asks as he takes her card.

She chuckles, burying her hands into her jacket pockets. “Not a boyfriend.”

“I approve of him anyway,” Jisoo tells her. “Seungcheol said that Jeonghan was excited about one of his friends and some girl.” He glances over at Jihoon, who is scrolling through his phone. “And that boy looks familiar. So I approve.”

She turns, her smile growing again. Jihoon glances up at her, his eyes wide in question. “God, yeah, I do too.”


End file.
